


Sweater Weather

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: can you please write a fic where blaine makes Sebastian wear an ugly Christmas sweater? thank you :)---It’s a Thursday evening, fairly cool for California, both of them bundled up in jackets and scarves as they walk through the outdoor shopping center.Thursdays are their usual date night; however, instead, of dinner and a movie or cozying up together at home, Blaine has dragged Sebastian out to the outlets for some last-minute Christmas shopping. And that’s only the beginning of his complaints.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse how cliche the title is because I fucking cannot anymore sjefsjdjb anyone wanna write titles for me ?? Also they live in California, I guess?? There is no background idk I'm sorry I hate me too

It’s a Thursday evening, fairly cool for California, both of them bundled up in jackets and scarves as they walk through the outdoor shopping center.

Thursdays are their usual date night; however, instead, of dinner and a movie or cozying up together at home, Blaine has dragged Sebastian out to the outlets for some last-minute Christmas shopping. And that’s only the beginning of his complaints.

“I don’t think that soft pretzel is settling right,” He sighs, scrunching his nose and placing a hand on his stomach, “Next time, we’re eating before we come here.”

Beside him, Blaine chuckles, struggling to juggle four bags in his hands, “I don’t think it’s the pretzel’s fault—I think it’s the number of jalapenos you ate with it.”

Sebastian hums, shrugging, “Here, let me take those,” He offers, tugging all of the bags out of Blaine’s hands as they make their way out to the parking lot, “I’d rather not lose you in a mess of bags and tissue paper.”

Blaine laughs, “I’d prefer that, too. Thanks, hon.”

“Remind me again, why couldn’t we have ordered sushi and stayed at home?” Sebastian asks for probably the fifth time that night, letting out a relieved sigh when they make it to the car.

He waits for Blaine to unlock it before loading the plethora of bags into the trunk and slamming it closed. Shopping isn’t exactly Sebastian’s favorite activity, and two weeks before Christmas when the crowds are out in full force only further solidifies those feelings.

He turns to Blaine who is giving him a less than amused look, chewing on the bottom of his lip with furrowed brows and crossed arms, “Because we still needed presents for both of our parents, your siblings, and my brother. Now, we have gifts for everyone, so stop complaining.” He says in the sassy manner he only ever uses on his fiancé.

“All right, all right,” Sebastian chuckles softly, slipping one hand around Blaine’s waist and into his back jeans’ pocket.

Blaine flashes him a light smile and leans up to give him a quick kiss, “I promise we’re almost done. I just need to run into Macy’s for one last thing and then we can go home.”

“I thought we got everything,” Sebastian frowns.

Blaine bites his lip, “We got all of the gifts—I just need to pick some things up for the Christmas party at work next Friday.”

“Aren’t you supposed to bring like a fruit salad or something to stuff like that?” Sebastian asks, “What would you need from Macy’s?”

But of course, he should have known not to ask.

* * *

Sebastian lets out a dramatic sigh as his fiancé drags him by the hand through the Macy’s men’s department in search of what he would describe as one of his worst nightmares.

Let’s be real, Sebastian _had_ never been much of a Christmas guy. They lightly celebrated the holiday at his house growing up, but usually, his gifts were picked out by the nanny and the tree was made up by a service that his mother called in. They didn’t back cookies or make snowmen, and they definitely did not wear Christmas sweaters.

But ever since he and Blaine got together five years ago, his feelings toward the holiday had started to curb. They _do_ back cookies and make snowmen together, every year, in fact. However, only Blaine wears Christmas sweaters—Sebastian does not.

Yet, evidently, he will be next week because the school Blaine teaches at is having a Christmas party for the faculty—partners invited—and ugly Christmas sweaters are “mandatory.”

“I really don’t think it’s legal to _force_ people to wear a Christmas sweater to a party,” Sebastian grumbles as they stop in front of a rack of too much red, green, tinsel, and glitter. He pulls his hand out of Blaine’s grip, crossing his arms and raising a pointed brow.

Blaine rolls his eyes at him as he starts sorting through the sweaters, waving a hand in Sebastian’s direction, “They might not let us into the party, though,” He hums, pulling out a bright red sweater with a sequin reindeer and showing it to his fiancé.

Sebastian mimes vomiting, taking the sweater from Blaine’s hand and placing it back on the rack, “If that’s the case, then I say all the more reason _not_ to wear one.” He says with a smirk, “Then we can just stay at home.”

However, Blaine is less than amused, sending Sebastian a glare as he inspects more sweaters, “This is important, Seb,” He says with a pouty look, “This is my first year at this school, and I’d like to make a good impression,” He sighs, holding up a green and white snowflake print knit to Sebastian’s chest, “I could be working with these people for the rest of my career. They’re all excited about the sweaters, and I’m trying to make some friends.”

Sebastian scoffs, “They’re your coworkers, not your friends,” He sighs, shaking his head, “I don’t have any friends at the firm.”

Blaine purses his lips, nudging Sebastian in the shoulder, “I wonder why that is, hmm? Definitely not because of your charming personality.”

Sebastian chuckles lightly, “I don’t want any friends, and you _love_ my charm, baby,” He smirks, snatching away another sweater and placing it back where it came from. Before Blaine return to his search, Sebastian grabs him by the arm and tugs him close, Blaine’s back to Sebastian’s chest as he whispers into his ear, “Plus, why would you want to go to some ridiculous work party, when you can stay home and let me ravish you.”

Blaine lets out a giggle, squirming in his arms until he is turned around, pushing lightly on Sebastian’s chest, “I can get that any night of the week,” He smirks, fully pulling away to return to his shopping, “You’re not stopping this, Smythe. I’ll get you in one of these sweaters, whether you like it or not.”

Sebastian sighs, letting out a fake sniffle and turning away, “I don’t know, B. I’m not sure our relationship can withstand this,” He says, letting out a ridiculous cry, “I might have to call off the wedding.”

“Hmm, okay.” Blaine chuckles, tossing a pair of coordinating snowmen sweaters over his arm.

“Fine,” Sebastian groans, earning a bright smile from Blaine, “but I refuse to wear anything with glitter on it, _and_ only if I get to tear yours off at the end of the night,” He smirks lightly, stepping close to wrap both arms around Blaine’s waist, “I feel like I deserve some sort of reward if I’m willingly subjecting myself to an itchy sweater, small talk, and alcohol-free punch for multiple hours.”

Blaine merely shakes his head, stepping up on his toes to kiss Sebastian right there in the middle of the department store, smiling into it, “I will never get over how ridiculous the man I’m going to marry is,” He laughs against Sebastian’s lips

Sebastian pulls back, “Hmm, it’s all part of that charm,” He smirks, letting Blaine go before clasping their hands and leading them to the checkout line.

“By the way,” Blaine starts with an innocent smile, “you don’t have to worry, there’s no glitter on these ones I just picked out…just lots of sequins.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, groaning, “You’re lucky I love you, Anderson.”


End file.
